Passing Notes
by Mytho-Kun
Summary: The host club are passing notes to each other in their own classes, what could they be talking about? and will they get caught? Just something to cure my boredom xD
1. First year's

**This is what happens when I'm bored, and have no life xD**

* * *

Hikaru groaned as he fiddled with his pencil. The teacher had everyone write notes, but of course Hikaru refused to do just that. He then opened a random binder in front of him and took out a sheet of paper. He started doodling on it, soon getting bored and glancing at Kaoru, who looked slightly bored also. Hikaru got a clean sheet of paper and began to write on it.

_Hikaru - Hey_

Hikaru smirked at the simple greeting and handed the note to Kaoru unnoticed. Kaoru looked at his twin, sighing with a tint of amusement in it before writing back.

_Kaoru - Hello, why aren't you writing notes, there is a test about this tomorrow :p_

_Kaoru handed it to Hikaru, and it went on like that._

_Hikaru - but kaoo, this is boorringg, besides, we can just get Haruhi to tell us all the answers. :)_

_Kaoru - Yeah, this is boring. But at least pretend like your listening. Sensei will catch us_

_Hikaru - but kaooo, its to borrrinnggg._

_Kaoru - Haruhi seems entertained by writing notes...should we disturb her? :)_

_Hikaru - that seems like the rite thing 2 do when ur bored. Hand ths note to her_

_Kaoru - Kay! ;)_

Kaoru swiftly handed the note to Haruhi, who was now only beside Kaoru after the seat change.

_Haruhi - Why aren't you two copying down the notes? I won't help you if you won't try. ._

_Hikaru - But Haruhhiii..._

_Kaoru - Its boring!_

_Haruhi - Wow, even in notes you are still finish eachother's sentences._

_Hikaru - yepp. haruhi stop writing with perfect grammer and being such a party pooper your ruining the fun :(_

_Haruhi - The teacher is going to find our note and read it to the class!_

_Kaoru - It doesn't matter, there is nothing personal on it. :/_

_Hikaru - exactly, so Haruhi, wanna spend a night with us tonight! xD_

_Haruhi - No thanks Hikaru... .-._

_Kaoru - is anyone even keeping up with the notes anymore?_

_Hikaru - nope. I never had._

_Haruhi - Yes. And I'm not letting you copy it, if you are spending your time writing._

_Hikaru - But haruhi_

_Kaoru - your writing on this too!_

_Haruhi - I'm also writing my notes, maybe you should try to do that for once -.-._

When haruhi care freely tossed it to Hikaru it fell on the ground and some guest of Hikaru and Kaoru's picked it up and read it, then took her pink glittery fluffy pen and began writing on it.

_Hannah -Hey, I saw ur gys note on the flrr and picked it up...THIS IS ADORABLE, HARUHI IS WRITING NOTES WITH THE TWINS. HOW ADORABLEE!_

_Hikaru - okay, who handed her the note?_

_Haruhi - its not my fault Hikaru is so damn far away -.-_

_Kaoru - oh gosh, someone take care of the fangirl._

_Haruhi - relax, the class will end in 3 minutes._

_Hannah - I FEEL SO FLATTERED THAT YOU GUYS LET ME JOIN, BUT SADLY I CANT STAY, BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA GET IN TROUBLE, SORRY! 3 XOXOXOXO_

She tossed the note up in the air and Haruhi quickly snatched it before the teacher could see it.

_Haruhi - That was close._

Haruhi tossed it to who she thought was Kaoru. But the teacher was right between Kaoru and Haruhi's desk. She grabbed the note and took her super duper pen and wrote on it.

_Sensei - Haruhi. Maybe you should pay attention to who you pass it to._

_And with that, the teacher gave it to Haruhi again, and walked off._

_Haruhi - O-o'...uhmm... did anyone else just see that._

_Kaoru - yep, she used my desk to write on it._

_Hikaru -... NOW TIME TO SING..._

_Haruhi - please don't eue_

_Hikaru - "I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK."_

_Haruhi - hikaru..please Dx_

_Hikaru - "Them other boys don't know how to act"_

_Haruhi - 't._

_HIkaru - "I think it's special what's behind your baaack"_

_Haruhi - HIKARU._

_Hikaru - "So turn around and I'll pick up the slaaack"_

_Haruhi - How do you even know this song? .-._

_Hikaru - "DIRTY BABEE, YOU SEE THESE SHACKLES BABY I'M YOUR SLAVEEE,_  
_I'LL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MISBEHAVEE _  
_ITS JUST THAT NO ONE MAKES ME FEEL THIS WAYYY!"_

_Haruhi - HIKARU. SHUT THE HELL UP._

_Hikaru - -is dying of laughter- okay, okay! xD xD xD_

_Kaoru - OMG XD._

The class bell rang and Kaoru crumbled up the paper and tempted to throw it in the trashcan, but missed. When everyone was out the teacher picked up the paper and read all of it. She smirked slightly as she shook her head "The nerve of them" she said as she crumbled it back up and threw it out.

* * *

**okay, so the song is rightfully owned by Justin Timberlake. The song is "Sexy back - Justin Timberlake". And I in no way own the songs or lyrics, thanks xD.**  
**There will probably be two more chapters, one for the class of Tamaki and Kyoya. And the other for the class of Hunny and Mori, but I can't say when I will update And I know there was misspells in their notes, only because they miss spelled it :).**


	2. Tamaki AND Kyoya's 'wonderful' day

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters.**

** Jackie Wepps - Yeah, I needed some fangirl to happen, and that person offered to do it xD. (it was my cousin, she was telling me what she would say in the situation if she was the girl and I wrote just that XD )**

** mtnikolle - I know right? xD, I got this idea from writing notes with my friends, but I made their notes much more interesting xD**

** luxartisan - Yeah, I'm going to make a Tamaki and Kyoya one, and a Hunny and Mori one, and if I get time, I might do another Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi one, etc...**

** Hita-Chan - Will do, x3.**  
**okay, now to the story**

okay, so plainly, sense Tamaki is writing in pen, his writing will be in **bold,** While because Kyoya is writing in pencil, his is _Italic._

Tamaki and Kyoya entered their class that they had together. When they walked in they took their seats, that had happened to be far away from each other. Kyoya pulled out a notebook, while Tamaki started talking to screaming girls surrounding him.

Once class started the girls had taken their seats and Tamaki now had his notebook open. He was working on a problem from the book silently like everyone else when he came upon a problem he was stumped on. He glanced at Kyoya, who was reading a book silently, as he already finished his work. Tamaki sighed and took a clean sheet and started scribbling something down.

Kyoya calmly read his book until he heard someone keep making the "psst!" noise. Kyoya ignored it until he could stand it no more. He silently put his book down and looked for the source. Tamaki was waving a sheet of notebook paper in the air trying to get Kyoya's attention. When he finally did get his attention he pointed at the paper.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, then mouthed to Tamaki "I can't read that, from that far away, Baka!". Tamaki made a sad/pouting face before folding the note and whispering something to someone behind him, then handing that person the note, and so on.

Kyoya had already gone back to his reading, expecting the blonde idiot to leave him alone. That was until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and put his book down, then turned around to the person behind him.

The person threw a note on his desk, which Kyoya already assumed it was Tamaki's. He sighed, looking at the teacher before unfolding the note and reading it silently in his head.

**Can you help me with this problem? I don't understand! xoxo**

Kyoya grunted, why did Tamaki even bother to put "xoxo" at the end. Kyoya sighed and shook his head slightly before taking his pencil and writing something back, with a slight annoyed movement in it.

_Tamaki, the problems are easy, you should be able to do it._

He handed it to the person behind him again, and that person kept passing it on until Tamaki got it again. Tamaki pouted when he read it. Then he took his pen and began writing on it, and once again, it ended back to Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't even bother to read his book anymore once he saw the note come back, he quickly and quietly unfolded it and read it.

**But Mommy...Please? -puppy eyes-**

Kyoya sighed and began writing back.

_Don't call me 'mommy' when writing notes...in fact don't call me that at all. And If you stop writing these damned notes to me I will help you, what's the problem?_

Kyoya didn't want to pass it back to that person again, in fear that person could easily open it, and just make a fool out of him. So Kyoya fittled around in his pocket for random trash, when he found a candy wrapper he stood up and walked to the trashcan, throwing it away, while giving Tamaki the note in the process.

Tamaki's eyes lightened up when he saw what Kyoya had written, then he began nearly glomping the paper as he wrote. Tamaki finished writing before Kyoya even walked back to his seat. He nearly threw it at Kyoya, which Kyoya annoyingly caught and walked back to his desk as he opened the note.

**look at my book!**

Kyoya turned around to Tamaki, to see the idiot waving his book around and pointing at small print, which was most likely the problem he was stuck on. He was making very whispering noises, which everyone could obviously understand that he was saying "Mommy! over here!".

Kyoya sighed and gripped his pencil tighter before responding, though somehow managed to not whisper "I can't see that!". The teacher looked up from her paper she had and glared at Kyoya in a scolding tone " , no talking in class" she said, then glanced back at her paper again.

Kyoya sighed and looked back at Tamaki, who was scribbling something on the paper again. Once again they passed it up to him and Kyoya read it.

**Is mommy mad at me for getting you in trouble? I just wanted to ask what your favorite food was, this question plainly says 'you and your friend bought your favorite dishes, your friend ate 999/1000 of his, and you ate 1/3 of yours, who ate more?'**  
Tamaki passed it up to Kyoya again with happy puppy eyes on.

Kyoya unfolded the note and read it quiet quickly, he nearly face palmed at the end of it.

_First, it doesn't really matter what my favorite food is...second...Tamaki you have a elementary school book...we already learned about fractions._

Kyoya sighed, the blonde idiot disturbed him because of this? Suddenly the bell rang and Tamaki, after reading what the note said gave it back to Kyoya with a sad puppy face on. They were going to walk out of the classroom until the teacher abruptly grabbed Kyoya's arm and pulled him back.

She shoo'd Tamaki away, then looked at Kyoya "What's that you have in your hand?". Kyoya glanced at his hand, which held the note. He looked back up at the teacher then shrugged "Well, That blonde idiot needed help on a elementary problem" he said with a plain voice and straight face, as he put the note on the teachers desk before walking out of the classroom.

The teacher stood there, trying to figure out what he meant by that, she soon just grabbed the note off her desk and read it. She walked to Tamaki's desk and sure enough there was a elementary book on the desk. She sighed and shook her head before picking the book up and bringing it to her desk, then opening it to the page Tamaki was on.

She read the problem he was stuck on, she then shook her head "What type of person eats 999 slices out of 1000 slices...now I am interested in what this question's friend was eating". She simply shrugged and threw the note away, glancing at the book one more time before shaking her head and closing the book, then walking out of the classroom.

_

**I'm not the best at typing about Tamaki and Kyoya, so my friend decided to make it like this, so this title of this one should be more likely called "work help" or something, but, my friend told me the basis of what it should be about and I just wrote it. I promise you, if this didn't entertain you there will be another one for them. hey, at least I didn't copy the same setting from the first chapter, like my cousin wanted xD**


End file.
